The love potion
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Ash found a bottle of potion that Aura guardian use to get them girls who are willing to bear them kids bring forth a new generation of Aura Guardians. He makes it a point to get all his female friends to give him children using the potion
1. Chapter 1

The Love-lust power potion

In this story, Ash found a bottle of potion that makes Girls go into heat and will fuck the boys who fed them the potion. Rated M Due to Sex scene

Chapter 1: Misty

Ash was 22 years old. his mother passed away 2 years ago. When he is wondering around Route 1, He found a bottle of potion that is labeled the love-lust potion. He read the description on the bottle: The potion in the bottle is only to be used by a Aura Guardian. when the potion is fed to a female by a male, it will cause the female to be in love with the male until she dies. The potion also made her chance of be pregnant to be increased by tenfold. It doesn't work on male.

Ash then thought about all the girls he met and thought about them bearing his child.

Timeskip, Misty's birthday

Misty received a call from Ash to meet him at his house. He said he wanted to celebrate her birthday. She agreed

That night, Misty arrived at Ash's house

"Hi, Ash." Misty Greeted.

"Hi, Misty. Take a Seat at the dining table, the dinner is about to be done" Ash Replied

"Oh, Do you need any help" Misty Asked

"Nope, You are the birthday girl, You just sit back and relax while I finish cooking the rest of the dish" Ash replied

Soon, dinner was finished and Ash brought out a glass of the potion and poured a glass and gave it to misty. Misty drank it all up.

After a few minutes, Misty is beginning to go into heat and see Ash with lust-filled looks. She licked her lips.

"hey, Ash" Misty said in a lust-filled tone

"Yeah, Misty?" Ash asked. 'The potion must be working' Ash thought

"I would like my Birthday presents now." Misty said with pink blush on her face.

"Oh, And what would you like" Ash asked.

"This." Misty said and gave him a Kiss on the lips

Ash returned the kiss. They proceeded to Ash's bedroom.

Misty's lust was growing and she is getting Wet from getting Aroused with the kiss

"Ash, I want you"

Nodding, He strip Misty of her clothes, making her wet from the arousment and the cold air in Ash's bedroom

Sex scene starting(18 years old and above, proceed. 17 years old and below, Please skip)

"So, i would start by doing this" Ash said and remove her bra and lick her nipples, making it hard, and placing 2 finger in her pussy

Misty was panting so hard, you would have to be deaf not to hear it

After a while, She cummed into Ash's finger.

"Ash, please. No more teasing. I want you to fuck me hard and make me pregnant. I love you. I want a child fathered by you.

"As you wish, My Princess of the water" Ash replied and pushing his manhood into her pussy, making her wince in pain.

Ash noticed this and stopped

"You are still a Virgin?" Ash asked surprised

"Yes, I wanted to keep myself for the perfect man in my life. That's you" Misty said making Ash Happy.

Ash continue to pump in and out of Misty's pussy. After 10 minutes passed, both of them cum together

Sex scene Ended

"I love you, i hope you enjoyed your birthday present, Princess Misty" Ash said making Misty smile.

"I love you too and I enjoy the present very much, Prince Ash" Misty replied

They kissed for the last time before they sleep while hugging each other naked

End of Chapter 1: Misty 


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Chapter 2: Anthro Pokemon Harem part 1.

While Ash was having sex with Misty, He is unaware that he was spied on of by 4 female legendary pokemon with lust on. Mew, Latias, Victini and Meloetta.

They looked at each others and nodded, Mew then used Psychic on the bottle and they drank a cup just enough to affect themselves. After they drank it, they were glowing. When the glowing stopped, they were surprised that they were transformed into Anthro. They began to take a look at how they changed.

Mew is a human girl with a A-cup Breast. She looks like 18 years old girl with pink hair and a shorter tail. Her hairless Pussy is becoming wet due to the potion and her nipple is hardening due to her arousal.

Latias is now looking like Bianca(Johto) with B-cup breast. She looks like 17 years old with black hair. Her pussy is is hairless and is also wet due to the potion.

Victini is now a human girl with C-Cup Breast. She looks like 16 years old with blond hair. Right now in her mind, she is thinking about wild sex she is having with ash and her pussy is quickly becoming wet.

Meloetta's is the most developed out of them. She looks like 20 years old girl with blue hair With G-cup breast. The other girls are jealous of Meloetta's Anthro form.

Right now, Mew, Latias and Victini are arguing about who should Ash pick as his Anthro Girlfriend.

But then Meloetta gave a suggestion.

"Since we all are in love with Ash, Why not We forms His Anthro Harem. It's better to share because it won't be fair if someone won't get the fun, right?"

All the others agreed with her.

End of Chapter 2, part 1 


	3. New Story Poll

Author's Poll Request

Hi There Everyone. I Got A Problem for a new Story My Friends Requested.

A lot of my Friends like to watch a lot of Naruto Crossover stories.

The Problem is There's too little Naruto and Ultraman Crossover story.

So They Requested Me To Think Of Good plot of Naruto/Ultraman story.

So I Thought Of a story That Each Konoha Rookie 12 Becomes a Ultraman

The List I Currently Thought Of:

Naruto: Ultraman Mebius

Sasuke: Ultraman Hikari

Sakura: Ultraman Gaia

Hinata: Ultraman Cosmos

Shino: Ultraman Tiga

Kiba: Ultraman Nexus

Lee: Ultraman Leo

Tenten: Ultraman Ace

Neji: Ultraman Dyna

Shikamaru: Ultraman 80

Ino: Ultra Yullian(The First Female Ultra. She Appeared Alongside Ultraman 80)

Choji: Ultraman Taro

So Do You Like It? So If You Like It, PM me a Yes. If You Don't Like It, PM me a NO And Tell me what You Don't Like About And Why. Thanks. 


End file.
